Super Mario Bros: The Lost Brother Part 1 (Revised)
by CaptainKodachrome
Summary: Dragon Toadstool is the older brother of Princess Peach who hasn't been seen in sixteen years! He suddenly returns in the midst of the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest battle yet. Now he must work together with Luigi and Princess Daisy to rescue Mario and Peach before the kingdom is overtaken by Bowser's minions!


A Super Mario Bros Fan Story: Part 1

Disclaimer: I own rights only to the character Dragon Toadstool. All other characters belong to Shigeru Miyamoto, and Nintendo respectively. The Green Arrow, The Flash and Batman all belong to DC Universe, under Warner Bros INC. respectively. All characters depicted in this story were fairly used, and do not infringe upon the copyrights held by said companies.

"Let'sa hurry, Daisy. We don't have much time!" Luigi said, as he jumped over the crushed Goombas. "I'm coming. It's hard to run in heels!" "This is the age of unprecedented war, not Mario Kart!" They ran down to the valley of Bowser Path. A Magikoopa stood guard at the closed gate to the Darkland. "Halt! You are not permitted to enter under law of Bowser. Turn around or die." Luigi took another step forward, clearly not afraid. "Then so be it." The Magikoopa said. He whistled, then a Birdo and a Koopa jumped from behind a shriveled bush. The birdo was dressed in a blue ninja outfit, and the koopa was wearing a black robe. "Luigi, look out, its Bowser's Cult of Koopai!" The magikoopa laughed. "The girl knows us. How grand. Let's stomp them both like they always stomped on us!" The koopa, named Clyde, threw a shruiken towards Daisy. Luigi quickly kicked the shruiken back towards Clyde. The birdo, named Ashnee swung a sword from out of nowhere and deflected the shruiken. The magikoopa laughed. "Your fast reflexes will not save you this time. I am Wizenheimer, the once failed magikoopa, and you will not get away from me again!" Wizenheimer suddenly jumped into the air and cast a magic bomb spell. The bomb flew near Luigi, and exploded in a bright flash. Daisy tried to run up to protect Luigi, but was stopped by a shruiken stabbed into her dress which kept her in one place. Luigi was then surrounded by the gang. "You were your brother's final hope. But even the strong and determined will fail to someone more powerful." Luigi's eyes sparked with an unknown anger. "No!" He seemingly exploded, but when the fire settled the gang saw a flaming shadow of Luigi. He jumped 30 feet into the air and landed in front of the minions with his head down. "Who do you think you are, so sort of superhero?" The villains cackled mockingly. Luigi lifted his head, the fire in his eyes a deep red. "I am Mario's bro." He sent two pillars of flame towards Wizenheimer. At first, the minions looked surprised, but Wizenheimer simply reflected the flame and they returned to Luigi. The fire plumes shot Luigi back into the wall. He had used up his only Fire Flower, and he had no other power items. He was defeated. "You're all fizzled." Clyde aimed a shuriken at Luigi. He fell to his knees, in disbelief. Clyde threw the star, and a loud ping was heard. Daisy looked away, but there was no thud to the ground. When Daisy looked up she saw a figure, tall and his hair dark blonde. He wore a Mushroom Kingdom knight coat with orange converse and had grabbed the star with his bare hands. "Naughty, naughty. You can't kill my friend here." Wizenheimer stared at the young man in front of him. "You- you can't be. You were banished! You are a dead man!" The young man opened and closed his hand as if his hand was a person blabbing. "Hey, do me a favor, and shut up, yeah?" He threw the shruiken aside, and pulled up his fists. "So are we going to do this then?" Wizenheimer cast a spell and launched it. The young man raised his hand and let the spell wash over him. Instead of activating, it just dispersed. "But your mortal, how!?" "Let's see, my leftover interdimensional aura transbends your magic, and I am totally invincible against all magic attacks, for I would say, ohh about another 2 hours. Anyway, back to business." He grabbed Wizenheimer and whispered loudly in his ear; "Tell your 'boss' that we are coming to save my sister." He threw him to the ground and said, "Run along." Wizenheimer, with a wounded look on his face, and his comrades teleported away. Daisy was released from her trap, and Luigi was still on the ground, but now was softly sniffling. "Hey, get up, the baddies are gone." The young man said. Daisy cut him off and said, "Who are you, and why did you save us?" The boy smiled faintly. "Well, it's rather complicated. I will tell you once we get back to the castle.

Once they had returned, the boy sat down. "It's great to be home." Daisy's disapproving staring although subtle, was very firmly locked on the boy. "I will ask again, who are you, and why did you save us?" The young man looked back to Daisy and sighed. "I know this is quite hard to believe, but Princess Toadstool, or Peachy as I call her, had a brother. An older brother, destined to become the next king. You see, he had a bit of a misstep on his trip..." He pointed to himself. Luigi had finally stopped moping, and was now interested. "I heard about you! Toad said you were the one who had saved the Mushroom Kingdom before we did!" "That is sorta' correct. While I did stave off Trowser, Bowser's father from destroying the castle, I wasn't able to completely finish the job, leading me to be exiled." Daisy was shocked. "But where have you been all this time?" "It's not like I just disappeared, I was magically transported to a new dimension, by Kamek; Bowser's leading magikoopa. By the way, my name is Dragon Toadstool, but my allies call me just Dragon." Luigi chimed in with, "Why did your parents name you both after a fruit?" "Don't ask." Dragon replied sheepishly.

Bowser sat in his throne gazing at the Darkworld sky. He looked down at the three figures standing before him. "This had better be important, I'm scheming." Wizenhimer glanced about and quietly said, "The princess' brother has returned to become king…" Bowser stood up from his throne, and stomped over to the group. "I don't like jokes, especially ones referring to Peach's brother." "But my lord, Wizen is telling to truth. We saw him, with our own eyes." Clyde said, with a croaky voice. Bowser thought about this for a moment, the only noise around them was the growling of the lava outside the castle windows. "You will capture Mario's other friends." Wizenhimer bowed quietly. "Yes, my lord." "Also, I want you to make sure Dragon is incapacitated, for good." Wizenhimer glanced at his teammates, and then looked back at Bowser. "Y-y-yes Bowser. We will do our best." Bowser grinned, teeth and all. "For you and your teammate's sake I would hope so." He waved his hand and they left the room. Once the doors closed, Ashnee started to hyperventilate. "Oh my goodness, we are dead meat Wizen, what will we do?" "Yeah!" Clyde replied. "There is no way in the Tower of Yikk, that we can stop Dragon. I've read all about him at the Royal Library. He had Bowser's father banished to the Minus Zone." The gang, shivered. "Well, we have no choice but to do our best and if we die, at least we died protecting Bowser's Koopa Corp." That remark did not help to lighten the mood.

Dragon looked at the door. It was made from old style, mushroom wood. "Peach never had a key, but the room has been abandoned for a long time." Daisy said. Dragon pulled a key from out of his coat pocket. He put it into the lock, and turned the key. A click was heard and the door opened. Inside was a small orange bed, a closet full of royal clothing, and many, many children's toys. "It feels good to be home after 16 long years…" Dragon's voice trailed off as he walked into the room. "It feels so long ago since I slept in my own bed." He jumped onto his tiny bed. It was hard underneath his weight, and it was too small for his legs. "Hmm, I'm going to have to find a place to sleep." "Well, there is Peach's bedroom." "Out of the question. I'm not sleeping in my little sister's bedroom." Luigi burst into the room. "No time for sleep, Mario is here!" "What? That's impossible, last time we saw him he was being taken away! There is no way he is here." Daisy said in disbelief. "No, honest he's right downstairs!" Luigi ran down the stairs, with Daisy right behind him. Dragon ran after them both, and was stopped by the sight of Mario with a gun. "That's not Mario!" He dove to the side and flipped a table on it's side, to hide behind it. The imposter fired off a round, and stepped closer to table. "DESTROY TARGETS." It said, as it picked up the table. Dragon grabbed it's arm, and twisted it backwards. The arm fell off, and an alarm blared off, "CRITICAL ERROR- - RETURNING HOME." The imposter turned around and started to run outside to the front courtyard. "It's a robot! Look at it's leg." Dragon was right, in the robot's ankle was a place to plug in some sort of wire. "Get back here!" Dragon called as he ran outside. He pulled an Ice Flower from his coat, and absorbed its energy. Luigi and Daisy closed their eyes, while a bright blue light engulfed Dragon. He brushed away the ice shards now on his shoulders and threw a snowball at the robot. It turned around and unhinged hits wrist, revealing a flamethrower. "Holy-!" Dragon put his hands together and made a rather large block of ice. He tossed it at the robot, being simply melted away by the fire. "It has a flamethrower, so... it must have a gas canister..!" Dragon dove for the side garden and plucked a Fire Flower. He absorbed it's power and the whole garden suddenly burst into flames with Dragon in the middle of it. He charged a powerful fire ball and underhand tossed it at the robot. It immediately burst into flames, the fake hair and clothing burning away. "It's gonna blow, get down-a Daisy!" Luigi picked her up and jumped down the bank to the small pond by the castle as the robot exploded violently, its remaining arm and head popping off and flying off all over the yard. "I'm going to pay for the lawn damage." Dragon said sarcastically as his powers disappered. "Look, there is a note inside!" Luigi said. Dragon pulled it out from the body and read it aloud:

Dear Luigi and Daisy

This robot is of my creation, and I sincerely apologize that it is programmed to attack you. The reason is because Bowser has me captive and is forcing me to build an army of assassin robots. This prototype is doomed to almost fail, but I will not be able to do the same with the others. Unless you are dead, I need you to rescue me.

Signed,

Professor E. Gad

P.S. If you happen to survive, the GameBoy Horror is inside the robot. Call me up, once, or if it is defeated.

"I know him, that's my friend, Professor E. Gad. If we save him, we will have a stiff upper hand!" Luigi said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Well, now we have a mission. Turn on that GameBoy, and let's see where our dear old professor is." Luigi grabbed the Horror from inside the body and turned it on. A snowy screen flashed to life, and then auto-tuned to the professor. "Ah, Luigi so long a time since we've talked properly." E. Gad said with a smile. "There is no need to waste your breath; the Horror is programmed with my location and an enemy detector. You should have no problem getting to me. I'm counting on you!" The screen went fuzzy again, and Luigi pressed the map button on the Horror. "Oh no! That's the last place we want to be right now!" Area 64 was Bowser's top secret, overly protected research facility. Bowser had it created so he could create a machine to finally defeat Mario, unfortunately, that never worked, and the facility was abandoned and no one had heard from it since. "Now we know where the Professor is, but how far is it from here?" Dragon asked. "We will need to go through Bumpsy Plains, and then the Quicksand Cliffs." Luigi said while he checked the map. "We're going to drown in quicksand." Daisy said, with a distasteful look. "Don't worry, I know the Quicksand Plateau quite well, because I had to hike through them to get to you guys." "From here it is a five hour hike. Even with Propeller Mushrooms, it would be at least two or three." Daisy sat on a rock. "Well I had better get my hiking clothes." "Sounds like a good idea to me, but something just occurred to me." Dragon said. "What's the problem, Dragon?" Luigi asked. "My girlfriend promised she would meet me at the castle so we could get going." Daisy perked up. "You have a girlfriend? How did you manage that when you've only been home for 32 hours?" "I have my ways" Dragon winked at Daisy. Suddenly a low hum was heard amongst the woods surrounding the castle. "That doesn't sound good." Luigi said cautiously. "Don't worry; you might wanna step back about 6 steps." Dragon said jokingly. Luigi and Daisy jumped behind a rock while Dragon looked into the sky. Seemingly from nowhere, Rosalina's Space Observatory landed in the pond near the castle. A large splash overtook a bit of the courtyard, spraying water and pond scum everywhere. "I'm here, just like I promised." A female voice said. Daisy perked up. "I know that voice it's-" Rosalina stepped from outside the library. She was wearing a tank-top and yoga pants, instead of her normal regal attire. "Hey Dragon, looking cute as always." . "Rosie, I like the look. You should wear it more often." Dragon winked in Luigi's direction. "So let me get this straight," Daisy said. "You're in a relationship with the Princess of the Galaxy?" "You sound shocked. How could I not like a boy like him?" Rosalina said. Lumas all floated around Rosalina laughing and humming as she pat each one on the head. "Mama will be back soon. You all behave yourselves and Polari's in charge." She leapt from the deck of the observatory and and pinched Dragon's cheek. He blushed softly. "Not in front of the guys... Well, looks like we had better go change too." Dragon said.

Bowser turned the page of the book he was reading. He was updating the History Of The Mushroom Kingdom. "I can now change Peach's family tree." He took a feather pen and crossed an X over Dragon's 'Deceased' stamp. Just then Junior stepped into the room. "Hey Pop, when are we going to fully defeat Mario Maybe we could kill them and feed them to my pet Chompy? Me and the gang are getting anxious." Bowser looked up from his book and said, "We are not killing the dumber plumbers, Junior. We are going to let them rot in jail for the rest of their lives, and then we will laminate their skeletons, and pose them in the Main Hall." Bowser said, with a twisted smile. "You put quite a lot of thought into this, huh dad?" "Yes, yes I have. However, before we do any of that, I want to give Mario my 'hopeless' speech at least one more time." Bowser walked to the Shy Guy who stood watch at the dungeon gate. "Good Evening your Smelliest." Bowser shoved the poor thing aside. "That's Stinkiest to you, now let me through." Bowser grumbled. He stomped his way through the door, where Mario and Peach were trapped. "You!" Mario said. "I'm-a gonna get out-a here, and your gonna wish you hadn't of started this-a war!" Mario's blue eyes reflected off of Bowser's shining shell. "Try all you like; your too fat to sneak through the bars, and I highly doubt even the great 'Super Mario' can bend solid titanium." Bowser laughed, and stepped forward. "Don't you see? My strongest team of minions are on the job, to bring in your brother. Once they do, I will finally have full control of the kingdom, and there will be not a thing you can do from your jail cell." He stepped away, saluted sarcastically and left the room.

Luigi looked at the Horror's internal clock. "5:28 PM" the Horror's animatronic voice said. Dragon was still as fresh as ever; the others however were tired, sweaty and thirsty. "Dragon, how do you have this much energy?" Rosalina asked when she caught up. "Well, it comes from training with a man they call The Green Arrow. Quite the man he is; 52 years old, and still kicking butt. But if you want an easier way, I would just do some yoga." They had finally made their way to Bumpsy Plains. In the distance, they saw what looked like a giant ice cream container made from sand. "Bumpsy Plains can be dangerous during the afternoon hours, because Chain Chomps here are normally active at night. We will need to be extra careful, and look out for one another." Dragon said with an obvious sincere tone. "But, Chain Chomps are usually only active during the day." "Sure normal ones, but I'm referring to the Hot Chomps, ones that are constantly on fire." "Oh now I see…" Luigi said regretfully. "Also watch out for the small lakes around here. They have the Cheep Cheep's carnivorous cousin the Trouter in them." They walked along cautiously listening for the slightest sound. It had gotten cold, and with everyone wearing hiking wear, it was very cold. Dragon pushed along, while everyone else grudged behind him. "Look alive, I heard something." He jumped out of the way of a charging Chomp, and somersaulted next to a tree. Luigi put up his dukes and Daisy pulled out a baseball bat? "Where have you been keeping that..?" Dragon asked. "You most likely don't want to know." The Chomp bared its flaming teeth, and charged at Rosalina. Daisy jumped in the way, and smacked it upside the head with her bat, while Luigi scuttle stomped it into the ground. Dragon grabbed its chain and hurled it behind him into the lake. The lake bubbled with hot steam and growls. "Well that's one way to stop him." Luigi said sweating from the anxiousness of battle. Dragon's hands were red from the hot chain; his gloves burnt through. "Well I'm going to need a new pair of gloves from the Toadles Boutique." He laughed half-heartedly.

Bowser handed Wendy Koopaling a knife made from bones. "I hope I can trust you not to stab your brothers with this." Bowser said, with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "Daddy, I'm 8 years old, I can handle a knife without hurting someone." She winked, and skipped along. Bowser put his claws to his horns, stroking them in steady, worrisome slowness. "Green stache' and his puny little princess will soon be in my clutches. Then nothing, besides maybe Dragon, will be able to defeat me." He looked out his window, and sighed, smoke billowing from is gaping mouth. His special agent, Kyle the Dark Koopa, was intensely training for his first mission in a while, after he was burnt in lava by Mario. He had sworn revenge, on him, and now was his chance to exact that revenge. "Kyle! Your time has come to take on Mario's friends." Kyle nodded, and walked to the entrance gate.

They had walked a long time; so long, that they could see the sun setting to the west. "I think it's time for some type of rest." Daisy said yawning intensely. "No, we can't. Every moment could be Mario's last!" Luigi said. Dragon took a can from his shorts pocket. "What is that there?" Daisy asked. "This is a can of Adrenal Pow Mush Jam. With just one lick, we will have the energy to run all day, nonstop." He scooped a bit on his finger, and wiped it on his tongue. He gave the can to Luigi, who gave it to Daisy, who gave some to Rosalina. They reached the cliff side of Quicksand Plateau. Its sandy edges looked too slippery to just climb with bare hands. "We are going to have to apply some cleverness here." Dragon said, as he sat down on a rock. Luigi just jumped all the way to the top. "No fair! I'm not that good of a jumper." Daisy exclaimed with a pouty look. Rosalina made a Sling Star appear from thin air, and launched herself to the top. "Problem solved, let's go guys." She called out to them. Dragon and Daisy took the sling star to the top. "There it is." Luigi pointed out. "What a nasty piece of work it is." Dragon said. The large building was just sitting there, cracked and covered in moss. "It's been abandoned for about ten years. Bowser couldn't fund it anymore after the 'Fawful Incident.'" Luigi said with a sigh of nostalgia "Well, it's not getting any younger. Let's go!" Daisy said as she ran to towards the gate guarding Area 64.

A Camera watched Daisy run up to the door. The Koopa Corps general in charge of the cameras called out, "Kyle you are needed at the front gate! Move it!"

The gates swung open, and dust billowed around the area so much, it was hard to see past the entrance. "Daisy, be careful!" Luigi said, very worried for his princess' well-being. A silhouette of a koopa was close to Daisy. Luigi jumped in the way, and took a strong kick to the side. He stumbled sideways, dazed. Dragon jumped into the dust, grabbed the shadowy figure, and threw him out into the open. Kyle landed on the back side of his shell, and rolled backwards. "Bowser wants you defeated, and your friends captured." He smiled cruelly. "I'm quite happy to oblige." He took out a Hammer Suit, and absorbed its powers. When the light faded, there stood Kyle in his very own Hammer Bro suit. Dragon took a strange looking stuffed toy from out of his pocket, (How much stuff does he have in there?) and snuggled with it. The result, outfitted him with a Kangaroo costume. "My very own power-up. Do you like it? Well you're going to get to see it up close and personal." He chuckled. Kyle started to vigorously chuck hammers at the speeding tan fur ball jumping in zig-zags around him. Dragon took a chance and executed a double foot kick, which connected beautifully against Kyle's strong shell. The resulting knockback sent Kyle flying into a tree. Luigi who had been pretty dizzy up until now set his sights on Kyle, and charged. Kyle just barely dodged the charge attack, swung a hammer next to Luigi's head. Dragon took the initiative to perform a sliding body kick, followed by a tripping heel swing. Kyle fell to the ground hard as Luigi jumped up into the air and landed his posterior right on Kyle's head, knocking him unconcious. His powers wore off, and the suit reformed into a power-up. "Well that wasn't much of a chore, now was it L-Man?" Dragon said with a chuckle. He turned around to find that the girls had already gone inside to hide from Kyle. "We had better-a catch up." Luigi said. Rosalina had led the way to the janitor's closet where Daisy was hiding. "I was looking for the bathroom." Daisy said, lying through her teeth. They found their way to the Experimental Robotics Testing Lab. Professor E. Gad was tinkering with pieces of metal, and had forged them into what looked like a third Game Boy Horror. "Ah finally, I was tiring from taking orders from these brutes." He put out his hand to Dragon. "Put it there, sir. My, we had all thought for sure you were dead, but I believe the text books need updated now! Well met, Dragon Toadstool." The professor laughed. "Nice to meet you too, E. Gad." Dragon said with a smile. "I do hope you have some type of food on you." The professor said, clenching his stomach. "I could really go for a nice cucumber sandwich."

When they made it back to the castle, it was almost midnight. They had all sat down and, as the professor would put it: Tucked into a proper supper. "You were found, and trained by a man named Oliver Queen? Fascinating!" E. Gad was jotting these facts down, most likely to send them in to the press for revising the history books. "It wasn't just Oliver; I was also trained by two other men named Bruce Wayne, and Barry Allen. The three of them are super heroes in their respective world." "If only I was a super heroine. It would be fun to have a nemesis." Rosalina said, with a dreamy look on her face. "Rosie, you're already a super girl; no need to bring it up a notch where it's not needed." Dragon said. Rosalina blushed, and was silent. "I remember when I was in love, back in 1964. I was a lad of-" Luigi butted in, "Professor, we have a bit of a problem; Mario and-a Peach are trapped, our friends are too-a scared to fight back without them, and we are the only ones who give-a care, or who will do anything about it." "I see, well you can count me in. This old heart couldn't take another battle even If I wanted to, but I may be able to help you out in another way..." He excused himself and walked out the door. A metal clang was heard, then another, and another. The gang ran out onto the main foyer, and saw E. Gad in his mech he was talking about. "Say hello to the Gad Science Incorporated Ultra-Mech Suit; guaranteed to help you in the most intense of combat situations!" The mech was light green, and completely metallic. It had claws for hands, and stomper feet. The shoulders were hydraulic pistons, and the hips had electric pumps connected to the chest cage. He laughed and stomped his way over to Dragon. "This baby can run over fourty-eight miles an hour when pushed and can lift up three times Bowser's weight! It even has a- whoops!" Suddenly, the whole mech sputtered and stopped, leaving E,Gad stuck in an awkward position in the hunk of metal. "Well, I suppose it could use a few tweaks." Everybody laughed.

They had agreed to start the next day. Dragon had taken the upstairs couch, with his blanket. It was raining, and darker than usual. Dragon stood awake just thinking about the things that have happened to him in the last 16 years. He was found in the slums, in a knight's coat much too big for him. Even then he had skill, but not enough to help him survive in the city. Gangsters tried to jump him, but he was saved by a man in a green hood. Dragon was then taken in, and trained by Oliver Queen, and some of his fellow superheroes, Barry Allen, and Bruce Wayne. Together, they created Dragon Toadstool, known as Mushroom Man to the citizens of Gotham, Starling, and Central City. While in that universe, he created his own power-ups to help him fight against the forces of evil that dare lay their hand near the cities. But that was years ago. Now was the time to get his homeland, his sister and the entirety of this world back in order. He started twiddling his thumbs and stared into the night sky. Rosalina was still up as well. She had gotten up, and walked her way upstairs to where Dragon was sitting now out on the balcony. He was humming some tune, and was staring out at the moon. Rosalina stepped out with him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Thinking about the last sixteen years of my life. They've all led up to this moment where I become king of the kingdom. But I'm not sure I'm ready." "I believe you are. I have faith in the fact that you will be king, and that would make me Queen I believe." she said with a smile. Dragon looked at her. "You could put it that way." He put his arm around her, and they looked up into the sky, and soon after, fell asleep.

Bowser got up from his bed. He walked out into his courtyard. Kyle was tending his newfound bruises. "I see you have taken quite the beating there." Bowser said. "Yeah, Dragon is strong and fast, I've never met a foe quite as formidable as this one." Bowser was calm, which was scary in most cases. "Perhaps you need a bit of an upper hand, so I'm setting you up to work with the Koopai crew tomorrow." Kyle sighed snarkily. "I hate that darn Clyde, he's just a bit of a jerk." Bowser growled quietly. "I didn't ask for your opinion, I just gave you an order I expect you to follow; unless you'd like to join Mario and Peach in the cells..?" Kyle was silent and went back to covering up his bruises. "That's what I'd thought you'd say." Bowser stepped away and curled back up under the bed covers. "Ugh, I'm getting to old for this 'Lord' stuff.

At 8:00 the next morning E. Gad rapped at the door. It swung open and inside to greet him was Luigi. He was holding pink teddy bear, and a green robe. "I'll be ready soon, Luigi!" Daisy yelled in the background. "Hello professor; you might as-a well make yourself comfortable. The girls will be-a while to get ready." "Oh I was married a time ago; I remember the joys of waiting for the misses to get ready." He chuckled and invited himself in. Dragon came downstairs in his knight coat, and he had somehow fixed his charred boxing trainers. "Rosie's ready to go, how's Daisy?" "Still getting ready, she'll be a while." Luigi threw off his robe, revealing he was wearing his overalls this entire time. "I'm-a always ready." "Well, gather the ladies; we have someone outside at the door looking to help." E. Gad said. Dragon opened the door to find Yoshi. "Hey little buddy, come here." Yoshi was weary about the stranger talking to him. Yoshi growled in self-protection, until Luigi ran out to greet him. "Yoshi, come on. Leave him alone, your growling at Peach's brother!" Yoshi jumped back in amazement and squealed. He cautiously walked up to Dragon and touched his face. "Yes, I'm real." Dragon laughed and put out his hand. Yoshi shook his hand. "Yoshi!" "Nice to meet you too." Yoshi shook his hand vigorously. "Yoshi, we have a big problem. Mario is trapped, and-a we have to rescue him!" Dragon dug his elbow into Luigi's arm. "Ahem!" Luigi looked embarrassed. "Oops, also Peach is trapped, again." Yoshi turned around, and invited Dragon to hop on his back. Dragon climbed on awkwardly. "Mush, Mush!" Yoshi glared up at Dragon. "Or… Not Mush; whichever you want." Daisy walked out in her average royal attire. "Aww! That's adorable. I wish I had a camera here, so I could take a picture!" Luigi looked disapproving. "So I can jump on Yoshi, and it doesn't look cute, but if he does, then you want a picture." "It's the first time I've seen him do that. Don't be narrcisistic Luigi." Rosalina stepped out in her dress as well. "That is cute." "I told you!" E. Gad chuckled and used the GameBoy Horror to find the quickest route to Bower's Castle, starting them off towards Bubble Lake.

Wario sniffed his way to Bowser's Chamber. "Waluigi, we're getting our first bounty hunter job. Hurry up already!" Waluigi banked the corner in wet shoes. "Sorry, I had to stomp in the fountain. I love being evil!" Wario ignored him and opened the giant doors to the throne room, where Bowser sat. "I hope this is worth my time; I was on a treasure hunt!" Wario said in an angry tone. "It will most certainly be worth it. I have a hard, but expensive job for you two." "How much are we talking about here, hey?" Waluigi butted in. "Shut up, Waluigi! I will do the talking." Wario looked at Bowser. "How much money are we getting for this?" Bowser looked outside. "Four Million coins sound fair?" Waluigi fell to the ground, stammering. "F-f-four MILLION?" Wario smiled his trademark smile. "Raise it up another one million; we will gladly take up this job." Bowser pondered this a moment. If you can finish this job to my demands, then I will give you Ten Million" Wario walked up to the table next to the throne. "This is the guy you are after. His picture is all we know about him, but he is with Luigi, and the other pipeheads." "Bowser, you have yourself a deal." Wario picked up Waluigi from the floor, and they stepped from the throne room.

Professor E. Gad had taken the liberty of packing snacks for the team; most of which were already exhausted thanks to a certain omnivorous dinosaur. Nevertheless, the team moved on. Professor E. Gad was sitting on Yoshi, and the rest of the team walked on foot. By 12:00 they had reached Plack Beach, and were standing on the coastline. "Hey look, it's Portal Island!" Daisy pointed out. The professor tilted his head. "What is 'Portal Island?" Luigi stepped in. "That's how we join Super Smash Bros. every few years." Dragon smiled. "It's also how I found my way back to the Kingdom. I went through a few different ones just to get here." They passed by and found Broique Monsieur "Ello, my good friend. Vat brings the professor to the beach honh?" "Hello, Block. We're just passing through to Dimble Wood." V'ell go ahead, don' let moi keep you from vat you are doing, s'il vous pliat. Oh by zee way, you might want to vatch out. Two mean looking monsieurs came zis way looking for a man looking like zat boy besides you." "Did they wear purple, and yellow?" Luigi asked cautiously. "Zis is grand honh? You know zee men I am talking about." Rosalina stepped back with weariness. "That's Wario, and Waluigi. They must have got their bounty hunting business off the ground." "Thank you Broique. You were quite the help." "Honh, not e probleem at all. Good luck vith, vhatever it iz you are doing." By 6:00 they had finished their 6 mile long trek across the plains, and were just then arriving at Bowser Path. Two men in fedoras, and trench coats stood at the gateway. "You all's lookin' fer a ride?" One said in a bad southern accent. "Wario, we all know that's you and Waluigi in disguise." Dragon laughed, and lifted the hat off Wario's head. "Actually, it was pretty convincing, until you showed us his meaty pink nose." Luigi said with a puzzled look on his face. Wario ripped off the coat, and revealed his bounty hunter suit. He wore his Megamicro studios helmet, with a leather jacket, instead of his denim one. Waluigi wore the same, just in his size. "Well, this couldn't get any more retro." Dragon said, criticizing their outfits. "Talk with your puny fists, not your big mouth." Waluigi said, shaking his posterior at Dragon. Dragon took the opportunity, to kick him into the gate arch. Waluigi stumbled forward and hit the archway. Wario, outraged charged as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He pushed Dragon back into the wall, his breath was so garlic-y, it made Dragon cough. He held up the picture they had of him. "A perfect match, only the guy in the photo looks younger." "I was only twelve!" He pushed Wario back and put up his fists. "Everyone stay back! Let me show this money grubber how superheroes handle things." Wario waved his finger at him. "Need a lesson, Loser?" He jumped into the air and came crashing down in front of Dragon. The shockwave slipped him up, and Dragon hit the ground hard. Wario put his meaty hand around Dragon's neck. "This seems almost too easy." Dragon rolled backwards, taking Wario with him. Wario let his grip go, and lay flat out on his back. Dragon pushed himself up, and motioned for his friends to make their way inside. Wario jumped back up, and threw himself at Dragon, just only missing, and hitting the wall. "Argh, get back here, baby man." Rosalina on the other side of the gate was worried. She tried to run back to and help, but Daisy grabbed her arm. "Don't, that's suicide trying to take on Wario!" "But Dragon's still out there, getting thrown around by the brute." Daisy looked into Rosalina's eyes. "You can't go in there! I won't let you." "But someone has to do something, or else Dragon may die!" Dragon dodged fist after fist, as they kept coming. His attacks were doing nothing against Wario's fat body, the blows being simply absorbed. Dragon with no choice, made a bee-line for the gate. "Come back and a-play, little boy! I'm-a not done toying with you!" Wario charged, full speed, anticipating on hitting Dragon. Dragon thankfully looked behind, and prepared a jump. His legs compacted, squatting, he urged himself to launch high into the air. He flipped over Wario; as he ran straight into the stone wall. It cracked from the impact, and Wario laid groaning and grumbling. "I just lost ten-million coins..." Dragon ran to the entrance, and closed the door. He heard Wario say, "We will fight again soon. Just you wait!" Before Dragon could take a breath, he had the life nearly squeezed out of him by Rosalina's hug. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" "If I can breathe again, deal." She let go, and regained her composure. . "Watch out, lads this is Axe Hall. If you're not careful, you can be spilt into two; and not in the good way." The Professor warned everyone. "We're going to need some power-up to get through here unscathed." Luigi said. Yoshi sniffed around, and found a cave. "He's got something in here, everyone follow Yoshi!" Daisy said, running after him. "Daisy wait up!" The rest of the team ran into the caves, following the two. When they finally stopped, Yoshi had found an Ice Flower. "Perfect" Luigi said, as he grabbed the flower, and absorbed its power. He began to glow a dazzling light blue, and once it faded, he was Ice Luigi. "I love it when that happens." They left the cave, and crossed Axe Hall, now with no problems. Now came the hard task of crossing the Fire Sea. Rosalina started waving her hands. "It's getting hot." "Or is that just you?" Dragon said. True, it had been getting hotter, because the Fire Sea was just ahead. "It seems so weird that no koopas or anything are out here." The professor "Stay wary, silence can be deceiving." Dragon said cautiously. The walked across the metal mesh plating making its path to Bowser's Castle. "He is obviously expecting us." The Professor said, fearful of capture. They were suddenly greeted by Wizenhimer, his gang, and Kyle the Dark Koopa. "Well, I wasn't expecting a welcome committee!" Dragon said sarcastically. "This is not a time for jokes!" Said Wizenhimer "You nearly cost us our lives, now, we take yours." He took out his wand, and upped the fire power. Ashnee took out her blunt edged sword, and Clyde opened his hands to reveal his shruikens. Kyle had a bo-staff, and looked deadly accurate with it. "Dragon, order the attack!" Luigi said. Dragon took something from his back pocket. He held out a power-up. "My Hammer Suit!" Kyle yelled. Dragon threw different power-ups to his new friends. The team was now an ensemble of furry power suits. Luigi, a dragon; Daisy a kangaroo; Rosalina, a bear; Yoshi was still himself. (Why change something already perfect?) E. Gad stood back to cheer them on. "Let's get them!" Wizenhimer yelled, as they charged. Dragon jumped over them and threw a hammer at Clyde. The hammer connected with Clyde's head, knocking him down. Ashnee jumped into the air, to swing at Professor E. Gad, but instead was blown away by blast of flame courtesy of Luigi's dragon fire. Luigi again breathed fire to distract Kyle, while Rosalina took a large bear swipe. Kyle was knocked away, tumbling over Wizenhimer, who was now in a duel with Dragon. The hammer and wand collided in sparks, as the two of them outmaneuvered each other's swings. Dragon got hit by an electric swing to the stomach. He groaned in pain, and hit the floor. He rolled sideways, to dodge an icy wand. He swooped Wizenhimer's legs out from underneath him, and jumped on top of him. "Step away, and let us through." Dragon said with a nerved tone in his voice. Wizenhimer shot a magic spell, at him. The spell impacted, and sent Dragon flying off of Wizenhimer. He hit the floor, and performed a backwards somersault. He landed straight back on his feet, and threw a hammer at Wizenhimer's wand hand. The hammer hit his hand, and the wand was shot from Wizenhimer's hand, and into the lava. He stepped forward, into Wizenhimer's space. Wizenhimer backed down, and called off his teammates' attack. "Just because we have retreated, does not mean we have lost. We are doing it only to get better…" He teleported him, and his teammates away. Dragon's teammates' power suits returned to a power-up suit. "How did you do that?" E. Gad asked Dragon. "I created these suits so once the battles are over, they return to their power-up form. They're reusable, so I never run out of power-ups." Dragon said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "Fascinating!" They pressed onward, exhausted from their battles. "Dragon, are you ok?" Rosalina asked Dragon as he looked out into the Fire Sea, sweating and panting. "I'm just uncomfortable here. It's too hot." "There seems to be more to it." Dragon sighed, and looked into her eyes. "It's nothing of real importance." Rosalina smiled. "To me, it's very important. Just tell me please? I want to help." Dragon looked resistant, but he started to talk. He whispered something in her ear. "What are they doing up there?" Daisy asked Luigi. "I don't know, but-a we shouldn't intrude." Dragon held out a tattered bag to Rosalina. She nodded and smiled, giving Dragon a kiss on the nose. They made it to the front gate. "Ok, I need you guys to find Mario and Peach; I have a date with a slimy, scaly, scumbag." The door opened and the castle immediately, bustled with activity. Koopas ran to the throne room, while Shy Guys charged the gang. Luigi hopped from Shy Guy, to Shy Guy. Yoshi continuously ate goombas, and threw eggs. Daisy swung her baseball bat, and the Professor kept the koopas in line with electric shocks from his GameBoy Horror. After they all were defeated, Luigi found the dungeon, and ran in to save Mario, and Peach. Dragon threw the Dragon Suit down the stairs and yelled, "Use this to save them." He ran into the throne room. Empty. "Looking for me?" A gruff voice said behind him. Bowser, holding his Dragon Suit and the key to the dungeon, moved aside, so Dragon could see his friends in handcuffs. "Fight and win. If you do, you can have your sister, and her boyfriend." He threw both the Dragon Suit and the key to a koopa holding a bo-staff; Kyle. Bowser inhaled deeply. "Look out!" Rosalina screamed. Dragon dove out of the way, as Bowser blew a pillar of flame in his direction. The searing heat just brushed Dragon's face. Bowser back flipped, and crashed through his own throne room doors. Dragon followed him into the room. While in the dungeon room, Rosalina had slipped Mario the bag which held one of Dragon's power-ups in it. An explosion was heard and Mario, with Peach in his arms, had freed himself and the princess. Kyle ran towards Mario, but was blown back by a blast of flame. Mario had gotten a hold of a Dragon Suit. He blasted all the koopa guards, and made his way to the throne room. Bowser had a hold of Dragon, and had turned around to look at who had just entered. Dragon found an opportunity, and kicked Bowser square in his face. His kick sent Bowser into the wall, dazed but not defeated. Dragon Mario stepped next to er... Dragon. "Nice suit." Dragon said, shaking Mario's hand. "Great, now that you're both acquainted, let's get back to me defeating you." Bowser roared rather loudly, causing both heroes to cover their ears in pain. He charged at the two of them, forcing Dragon to dive out of the way and Mario to jump. Mario jumped into the air, and gild into Bowser's vicinity. He kicked Bowser in the face, causing him to land on his back. Mario swung him around and tossed him into the wall, crashing through it into the main hall. He landed on the foyer, his face bruised up. He shook it off and saw Mario, and Dragon step out of the shattered doorway. They made their way to him, clearly not happy. Bowser would have been a little fearful, but he had a plan. "Junior! Now!" Bowser Jr. jumped from out of the sky, and was holding a Bob-omb! He lit the long fuse, and held it next to Peach's' face. Dragon and Mario froze. "Now we are getting somewhere." Bowser laughed. "I'll make you a deal; you give yourself up, Dragon, and I'll let your sister and your other friends go. If not, I will blow us all up where we stand!" Bowser snickered. Dragon looked at the ground. He looked at his sister. He was proud of the strong woman she looked to be. Then he smiled to himself. "Ok, then Bowser. I'll 'play along'." Mario let the power-up return to its raw form, and then he handed it to Dragon. Dragon pat him on the back. "Take care of her. I'll be back soon..." Mario made his way next to Peach and held her hand, her face was streamed with tears; she just got to see her brother for the first time in years and now he's being ripped away from her again. "Now get out of my face, before I change my mind!" Bowser's troops escorted Dragon's companions to the door. Just before the doors closed, Rosalina looked into Dragon's eyes. They locked for the longest second of their lives, and just before the doors closed, she swore she saw him wink at her.


End file.
